This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Modern vehicle manufacturers have expressed increasing interest in four-wheel drive vehicle drivelines that are capable of operation in a two-wheel, high-speed drive mode as well as in a four-wheel, low-speed drive mode. Such drivelines typically include a variety of power transmitting components that may include clutches and/or transmissions that would need to be operated in two or more modes to provide the drivetrain with the desired functionality. Some of the known clutches and transmissions employed in such drivelines employ a pair of actuators (for controlling the operation of the clutch and the transmission), each of which utilizing a fork for axially sliding an element of the clutch or transmission. While such configurations work for their intended purpose, such power transmitting components are nevertheless susceptible to improvement.